legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Barracudas/Gallery
Map to the Lost Gold Mine.png|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine|The Map to the Lost Gold Mine Damian Gehlhausen.jpg|link=Damian Gehlhausen|Damian Gehlhausen S1E6 Temple Guard 1.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Temple Guard 2.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Temple Guard 3.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Jennifer Hugging an Idol.PNG|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 1.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 2.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 3.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Three Torches 1.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Three Torches 2.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Elevator.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Sutter6.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine BFyesin.gif|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Damian and Jennifer Hugging.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Naughty Kirk.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Map-maptothelostgoldmine.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Lost Logbooks of Magellan.png|link=The Lost Logbooks of Magellan|The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Lost Logbooks Temple Guard 1.jpg|link=The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Lost Logbooks Temple Guard 2.jpg|link=The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Lost Logbooks Temple Guard 3.jpg|link=The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Moccasins of Geronimo.png|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo|The Moccasins of Geronimo Mitchell Meets a Temple Guard.jpg|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo Mitchell Enters the Swamp via the Treasure Chest.jpg|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo Mitchell Grabs the Moccasins.jpg|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo Mitchell Makes It out.jpg|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo Map-moccasins.jpg|link=The Moccasins of Geronimo Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart.png|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart|The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Scott McCaskell.jpg|link=Scott McCaskell|Scott McCaskell Lucky Pig Temple Guard 1.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart S1E15 Shrine of the Silver Monkey Completion.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Lucky Pig Temple Guard 2.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Scott Misses His Chance.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Kristin Has the Key.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Amelia Earhart Temple Run.jpg|link=The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte.png|link=The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte|The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte Aaron Lane.jpg|link=Aaron Lane|Aaron Lane Belly Button of Buddha.png|link=The Belly Button of Buddha|The Belly Button of Buddha Jennifer Picks up the Belly Button.jpg|link=The Belly Button of Buddha Eric and Kelly Andersen.png|link=Eric and Kelly Andersen|Eric and Kelly Andersen Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa.png|link=The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa|The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Thegoldenjaguar_templerun.png|link=The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Tumblr lo5frpVi0l1qgfz0f-1-.jpg|link=Promotional and Behind the Scenes photos and videos Diary of Doctor Livingstone.jpg|link=The Diary of Doctor Livingstone|The Diary of Doctor Livingstone Tabitha Stroshein.png|link=Tabitha Stroshein|Tabitha Stroshein Brett Completing the Viper's Nest Objective.jpg|link=The Diary of Doctor Livingstone Stone Head of the Evil King.png|link=The Stone Head of the Evil King|The Stone Head of the Evil King Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h51m40s143.png|link=The Stone Head of the Evil King Stone Head Goof 2.png|link=The Stone Head of the Evil King Tony Completing the Medusa's Lair Objective.png|link=The Stone Head of the Evil King Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin.jpg|link=The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin|The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Michelle Electified Key.jpg|link=The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor.jpg|link=The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor|The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Blue Barracuda Missy.png|link=Misty Davis|Misty "Missy" Davis John McIntyre.png|link=John McIntyre|John McIntyre Heart-Shaped Pillow Temple Guard.jpg|link=The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Missy Grabs the Pillow.png|link=The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor John and Missy Hug.jpg|link=The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Map-pillow.JPG|link=The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade.png|link=The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade|The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade Monica Gelano.png|link=Monica Gelano|Monica Gelano Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 9.13.18 AM.png|link=The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade Iron Mask.jpg|link=The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask|The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask Silk Sash of Mulan.png|link=The Silk Sash of Múlàn|The Silk Sash of Múlàn Rose Minard.png|link=Rose Minard|Rose Minard Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley.png|link=The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley|The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley S3n18.jpg|link=The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Larry's Shrine Fail.png|link=The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley|Larry's infamous attempt at assembling the Silver Monkey. Portrait.jpg|link=The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein|The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein Sash.jpg|link=The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu|The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu Marcus Terry.png|link=Marcus Terry|Marcus "Quentin" Terry Marcus Terry Now.jpg|link=Marcus Terry Mummified.jpg|link=The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King|The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King Pearl.jpg|link=The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior|The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior Blue barracudas by winter phantom-d4cmqqh.png Blue Barracuda in the TV Movie.png|A computer-animated Blue Barracuda in the TV movie catching Thak. Category:Galleries Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Team Galleries